The Psycho Trio
by Parent12D
Summary: This traveler called Bob approaches the girls Concordia and Anthea along with N as he explains himself and ends up joining the group. This features Jynx, Gardevoir and Gothitelle, along with Team Rocket Members Cassidy and Butch. Also featured is Mega Gardevoir. Note: This story shows the pattern of female human based Psychic Pokémon introduced in the odd numbered Generations.


Readers, this is a fanfiction that I'm writing. It came to me recently when I noticed some kind of pattern... Regarding the Pokemon series, in every odd numbered Generation so far (1, 3 and 5) there has been a feminine human based Psychic Pokemon introduced. So far, there's three of them. That's one of the reasons I am writing this story... I hope you enjoy this story, and be sure to review and tell me your opinion on this. So without further ado, enjoy the story readers...

* * *

**SOME WOODS WITHIN THE UNOVA REGION:**

It was a peaceful day in the woods of Unova Region. It has already been three months since Ash had put a stop to Team Plasma's evil plan that involves them controlling other Pokemon including Reshiram. Today, we focus on another person, a person I'd like to call... Bobby Gateson. He was a young traveler, he was exploring the Unova region, and he was on the search for two specific people... Bobby was looking at the map he was holding...

"Hmmm... where on earth could those two be..?" Bob said to himself. After a few more minutes of searching, he came across some kind of house in the distance. It was said to be some kind of hideout. In the distance, he saw two wonderfully beautiful young ladies packing up some stuff. They go by the names Anthea and Concordia, and they were being accompanied by this guy named N. Bob then quickly recognized the two young ladies.

"Ah ha! That's them." Bob says as he grabs out a newspaper he kept involving Ash stopping Team Plasma's plan. "Those are the two ladies in this newspaper."

He then sees the two Pokemon accompanying Anthea and Concordia.

"No doubt about it. They are the ones that have those two Psychic Feminine human based Pokemon" He takes out a Poke Ball. "Time for me and my Pokemon to pay those two a little visit." Bob then giggled as he then went to their hideout...

Anthea and Concordia were packing stuff up as they were leaving the place along with N, when suddenly, Bob Gateson came shouting and walking to them...

"HEY! WAIT THERE! YOU TWO! Don't move!" Bob shouted as the two young ladies then turned to noticed them.

"Uh... who the heck are you sir?" Anthea asked Bob.

"My name is Bobby Gateson.. and you two happen to be Anthea and Concordia, correct?"

"Yes we are... but... how do you even know who we are..?" Concordia asked him.

"It's in the newspaper." Bob then shows them a newspaper..

"They have newspaper in Unova?" Anthea asked.

"Sure do. They also have newspapers in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even as far as the Kalos region." Bobby had stated.

"Wow. But now I must ask, how did you find this place, and what do you want?" Concordia asked him.

"Well... my inner instincts told me, but that's not the point. What I want is to ask you this: You two have these two Pokemon owned by yourselves, correct?" Bob then shows them the Pokemon in the newspaper with them; Gardevoir and Gothitelle.

"Yes they are Bob.. but, why are you interested in this..?" Anthea asked.

"Well... I happen to be a Psychic type specialist, and I've gained interest in you two as their OT... that guy is N, am I correct?" Bob stated.

"That would be me, Bob Gateson." N had stated, all confused and stuff.

"Well, I happen to have a guest with me today, who would like to meet your two Pokemon. Let's go; POKE BALL!" Bob shouted as he tossed his Poke Ball into the air as it then landed and opened up as a Pokemon then emerged from it. The Pokemon coming from the Poke Ball was revealed to be.. a Jynx... Surprise, surprise readers.

"Jynx Jynx Jynx."

"Yes. This is my Jynx. She would like to see your Gardevoir and Gothitelle." Bob stated.

"Wait... before we do, tell me why your Jynx wants to see our Pokemon?" Concordia asked for a explanation..

"Well you see... the author has stated at the beginning of this story, that in every odd numbered generation, a feminine human based Psychic Pokemon was introduced. My Jynx was introduced in Generation I, and your two Psychic Pokemon were introduced in the following 2 odd numbered generations; 3 and 5. And plus... I also have the ability to sense what Pokemon are feeling... because I've got some Psychic Powers.. as a Psychic type trainer.. do you get my explanation?" Bob had just finished a long and declarable sentence.

Anthea and Concordia were shocked by what he just said. N however, was very impressed, and also amused by his personality and characteristics.

"You know, I like this guy. He seems to be reasonable. I say he should join our group." N had suggested.

"WHAT!?" Concordia and Anthea shouted at once.

"Well... he has his way of words, and he should know that we are planning on traveling and moving on with our lives, because of what Ash had taught us about Pokemon." N stated.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that.." Anthea said, a little embarrassed.

"So I can join your wonderful group?" Bob asked with excitement.

"Yes. It's what N just said... now, you want to see our Pokemon right?" Concordia asked him.

"Yes, that's correct." Bob said, turning to Jynx. "You ready for this Jynx?"

Jynx nodded in agreement with Bob.

"Alright, then let's do this." Anthea said as they both got out their Poke Balls and did the same thing that Bob did to his Poke Ball, tossed it into the air and watched it land as their Pokemon came out.. From Anthea's Poke Ball was Gothitelle and from Concordia's Poke Ball, was Gardevoir.

"I still don't see why this is all true..." Anthea said.

"All three of these Pokemon as based off of some feminine human, and they are all of the Psychic type, you know..." Bob said.

"Uh... hate to clue you in on this, but your Jynx is an Ice/Psychic Pokemon, and our two Pokemon are pure Psychic type Pokemon." Concordia said.

"Ah ah, not really. See, as of Generation VI, Gardevoir's now a Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon." Bob stated.

"He's got a point. The developers reconned Gardevoir as a part Fairy type Pokemon on top of it's Psychic type." N had agreed.

"Dang it, I hate when you mention the 6th Generation..." Concordia grumbled a bit then stopped.

"So.. I shall have my Jynx get in acquintance with your Gardevoir and Gothitelle." Bob said, motioning Jynx to go see Gardevoir and Gothitelle. Jynx then approached the other two Pokemon.

"Jynx Jynx Jynx." Jynx was happily talking to the two Pokemon. "Jynx."

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir was talking to Jynx, in a happy kind of tone.

"Gothitelle." Gothitelle was also getting along with Jynx. It then looked as if the three feminine human based Psychic Pokemon had become friends (at least Gardevoir and Gothitelle became friends with Jynx).

"See. Our Pokemon are getting along just fine..." Bob had said to them.

"I guess your right.." Anthea had commented.

"So.. may I ask... why are you guys packing up and leaving anyway..?" Bob asked them.

"Well... it all starts like this..." Concordia then started the explaination.

* * *

While explaining to Bob everything that happened involving Ash putting a stop to Team Plasma's evil plan, the Pokemon Jynx, Gardevoir and Gothitelle were playing with each other. A few hour later, Bob had dinner with Anthea, Concordia, N along with their Pokemon... After a while of happy conversations, they all decided to take off from here...

"So you guys just about ready to leave this place or what" Bob had asked them.

"Yeah.. We're just about ready to leave this place..." All three of them said.

"What about you guys?" Bob turned his attention to the three Pokemon.

"Jynx!" Jynx shouted and nodding her head yes.

"Gardevoir." Gardevoir also said.. (you know, for references, I'm gonna consider this Gardevoir a female) as she nodded her head as well...

"Gothitelle." Gothitelle (will also be a female here for reference...) also nodded her head yes.

"Cool! Oh yeah. Before I forget, I have something that you'll enjoy.." Bob then said and Anthea and Concordia looked curious.

"What do you have that'll be of importance to us?" Concordia asked him.

"I ran into a guy that came from the Kalos region the other day. He gave me this stone, and it might seem important, so I'll show you it." Bob then got out a box, and he opened it as some colorful sphere was shown.

"What is it?" Anthea said.

"I believe this stone is able to make a Pokemon Mega Evolve. From what this guy told me, this is suppose to be called 'Gardevoirite'. This stone I've been told, can actually be used on your Gardevoir to evolve into Mega Gardevoir. I don't have a Gardevoir, but one of you two do... Which one has the ownership to Gardevoir again?"

"I do." Concordia spoke up.

"Well in this case, take this wonderful stone. It'll help you out in the future..." Bob then gave her the box with the Gardevoirite in it, as Concordia took it from him.

"Uh... thanks.." Concordia thanked him...

"No problem. It's my pleasure." Bob said.

"So anyway, Bob, may I ask where did you come from?" N asked Bob.

"Well you see, I was born in the Johto region, but I mainly grew up in the Hoenn region. I did manage to explore the Kanto and Sinnoh region. They're all awesome places.." Bob stated.

"Ah.. I see.." N was amused by this.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside the front of the hideout...

"What was that?!" Bob asked loudly.

"I suggest we check it out." N had said.

"Agree." Anthea and Concordia had said as they all went outside to see what that booming noise was about.

When they were outside, they saw an explosion occured (sort of) as a huge black tank with the letter 'R' painted in violet red on the front.

"What the heck is this!?" Concordia asked.

Suddenly, they heard a sinister laughter. Yes readers, two figures emerged from the tank, and yes, they were part of Team Rocket, but they were Jessie, James, and Meowth, but they were those other notable members. They were revealed to be... CASSIDY AND BUTCH! HAHAHAHAHA!

"Who the heck are you two!?" Anthea had asked, all worried...

"Hahahaha. Prepare for trouble." Cassidy said.

" ...and make it double." Butch followed. (for the rest of this, I'll just do quotations with nothing else).

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denouce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy."

"And Butch of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night."

"Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight fight fight!"

They then finished their motto.

"Hey... I know you two... Aren't you those two Team Rocket members, Cassidy and Boot...?" Bob asked them..

"Grrr... IT'S BUTCH, YOU NO GOOD TWERP!" Butch was incredibly annoyed..

"What's a Kanto/Johto based villainous team doing in Unova?" Anthea asked.

"Well... we came here knowing you're location, because we are gonna be taking you're Pokemon from you." Cassidy declared.

"What Pokemon are you talking about?" Concordia said.

"Your three Pokemon; Jynx, Gardevoir and Gothitelle of course." Cassidy said.

"You keep away from our Pokemon!" Bob, Anthea and Concordia said together..

"I guess we'll have to beat you guys out of the way. GO GET THEM, WATCHOG!"

Coming out of her Poke Ball, was her Watchog that she got recently.

"You come out too, Liepard!" Butch shouted as he tossed his Poke Ball and his Liepard came out from the Poke Ball...

"Jynx! REPORT AT ONCE!" Bob shouted.

"JYNX!" Jynx was already at Bob's side.

"You too Gardevoir!" Concordia said.

"Same for you Gothitelle!" Anthea said.

"Gardevoir."

"Gothitelle!"

All three Pokemon were ready to battle.

"Watchog, start by using your Bite on Gothitelle!" Cassidy ordered.

"Oh no you don't! Jynx, stop Watchog from attacking Gothitelle and intersect with a Wake-up Slap attack." Bob then had Jynx go and intersect with a crazy Wake-up Slap on Watchog. Slapping Watchog like crazy, Butch found the perfect opportunity.

"Liepard, stop that Wake-up Slap attack and Night Slash that Jynx down!" Butch commanded..

"I'll stop that from happening. Gardevoir, stop that Liepard with your Signal Beam." Concordia ordered.

Gardevoir then went to launch a Signal Beam attack on the Liepard stopping the Night Slash attack from hitting Jynx. Jynx had finished the Wake-up Slap attack.

"Hey, thank for having my back." Bob said.

"It's my pleasure Bob." Concordia said.

"Gothitelle, use Psychic on Watchog!" Anthea ordered.

Gothitelle used her Psychic attack to lift Watchog up and was tossed right into Liepard, causing some serious damage.

"I will not be beaten by some pesky snotnosed brats!" Cassidy said.

"Me either." Butch added in.

"Watchog.."

"Liepard.."

"ATTACK!" They both shouted at the same time. The battle went on for a few minutes. They were almost out of breath...

"We... we won't give up..." Bob said.

"You'll have no choice now twerps. Liepard, finish them off with a Night Slash attack!" Butch demanded to his Liepard.

Before the attack was made, the Gardevoirite was glowing, interacting with Gardevoir...

"Hey, Concordia.. I think it's time to put that Gardevoirite into good use now!" Bob said.

"Right. Let's do this!" Concordia then shouted as she held the stone up high as it then triggered a bright light where Gardevoir was. Once the flashing light was gone, Gardevoir's appearance had changed. She was now wearing a huge giant dress (like in Cinderella), and the spike on her chest was now split into two. Yes readers, this Mega Gardevoir's so freaken hot, I'm even drooling over her hot appearance.

"Wow... she's... she's hot..." Bob complimented, jaws dropped and all that stuff.

"No time to be drooling her appearance! Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!" Concordia demand.

"Gardevoir!" Gardevoir then launched a powerful Magical Leaf attack towards the Watchog and Liepard, as it was 10 times more powerful then the original. It was a direct hit, and did some serious damage to them.

"Now use Signal Beam!" Concordia shouted.

Gardevoir then launched a Signal Beam to the opponents (It looked alot like Hyper Beam) as it then finished them off, they were knocked out cold.

"Grrrr... How can this be..?" Cassidy was getting upset.

"This can't be!" Butch was just as angry.

"We're gonna finish this now!" Bob declared. "Jynx.."

"Gardevoir..."

"Gothitelle.."

"USE PSYCHIC ATTACK!" They all shouted at once.

They all launched a powerful Psychic attack towards the two as a beam of powerful light hit them, and then an explosion occured. Cassidy and Butch were sent flying.

"Great... those Pokemon would have been perfect gifts, for the boss.. this sucks.."

"Now we'll end up like those mediocres Jessie, James and Meowth.."

"Don't mention Jessie to me.. I hate Jessie!"

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They both said shouting and they then disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Bob was happy with how Concordia and Anthea did well together, the three off them, as Gardevoir reverted back to her original form.

"Well... we ready to go...?" Bob asked them..

They all nodded yes...

"Oh yeah... before I forget.. we should have a team name. Our team name shall be... The Psycho Trio!" Bob shouted excitingly.

"The Psycho Trio?" Concordia and Anthea asked... confused.

"Yeah... all three of us have a signature Psychic Pokemon, so it's the perfect name."

"I think it's a great name." N complimented on this.

"Agree." Concordia and Anthea stated.

"So... let's set off now.." Bob suggested..

They then nodded in agreement. They then headed into the sunset when suddenly...

"DEDI!"

"Huh?" Bob asked.

Coming from the sky, was a Delibird, and the Pokemon had a delivery for Bob. It was a package.

"You have a package for me?" Bob asked.

"Dedidi." The Delibird said cheerfully.

Bob then looked into the box, and saw a note..

"Hey.. it says here that I'll be getting myself what I wanted always, a female Ralts and a female Gothita! This is so great! Thanks Delibird!" Bob was excited.

"Dedi." Delibird then picked up that sack he always carries and then took off for the sky.

"Let's head off... Psycho Trio, WE'RE OFF! I can't wait to get my female Ralts and my female Gothita! So excited!" Bob then ran off excitingly into the distance.

Anthea, Concordia and N then followed closely behind him, as Jynx, Gardevoir and Gothitelle followed them too.. They went off into the sunset, as they have all now formed... a beautiful friendship...

**AND THAT'S THE END!**

**THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I WAS VERY CREATIVE INTO PUTTING IT TOGETHER! SORRY IF STUFF MIGHT SEEM OFF, BUT I'VE MADE SO MUCH REFERENCE TO OTHER REGIONS TOO. THUMBS UP FOR THE APPEARANCE OF MEGA GARDEVOIR, ALONG WITH TEAM ROCKET MEMBERS CASSIDY AND BOT (I MEAN BUTCH), AND THIS HAS BEEN A WONDERFUL FANFICTION. **

**COME OVER TO MY PROFILE AND YOU CAN VOTE ON WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE FEMININE HUMAN BASED PSYCHIC POKEMON NOW! **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, TA TA!**


End file.
